


Cats Are Jerks

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenders modern day AU. Inspired by real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Are Jerks

It started with just a paw on his leg. 

Fenris didn’t even bother to pull away from his laptop. 

Then it was two paws. Fenris stared at Pounce, green eyes meeting green eyes. Fenris raised an eyebrow, but went back to typing out his email.

Two paws turned into the full front end of a ten pound ball of orange fur. Fenris sighed, politely pushing the cat away with his elbow, a monotone “no” following.

It wasn’t long before Fenris had the full load of cat on his lap, mashing the keys on his computer, fur drifting everywhere.  
The elf growled, grabbed the cat by the loose flab of skin on its neck, and unceremonious dumped the cat to the floor.

Pounce let out a meow, licked his paw, then walked away.

Fenris went back to typing, but stopped as Anders let out a chuckle from behind his mug of tea. Closing his laptop, Fenris almost jumped off the couch. 

Not only was Pounce back, those green eyes staring wide at the elf, but sitting with him was Lady Fluff, Duchess Softpaws, Merlin, and Leto the Second. There was a simultaneous twitch of tails, a few clicks and squeaking meows, a shift of shaking bottoms…

…then Fenris was no more.

 

Anders still lovingly refers to the incident as “The Day the World Went Dark”.


End file.
